The Commonwealth, How I Dealt with my Obnoxious Spouse
by Painting Politics and Poland
Summary: Poland and Lithuania reflect on the fabulousness that was the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. *note- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I SUCK AND AM A HORRIBLE PERSON I'LL TRY TO GET THIS BACK TO CONSISTENCY*
1. Introduction

**A/N- I wrote this for my wonderful friend, Snow Tempest. I hope you enjoy this! This is going to be a multi-chapter story! Hopefully I'll be better with updating than I normally am. **

**I'm going to try my best to make this as historically accurate as possible. Imagine this as Poland and Lithuania talking to a crowd doing a panel or something. **

**Who's talking is pretty obvious but just in case: **this** is Poland and **_this_ **is Lithuania. **

**-insert a clever disclaimer here saying in an original and humorous way that I don't own Hetalia-**

* * *

Everyone knows that Liet is like, totally annoying sometimes.

_Umm, Poland-_

Like, he's SUCH a worry-wart and insists that I, like, need to "be more careful". AS IF!

_Poland, I think this is supposed to be from my point of view._

Shut up, Liet. You'd just, like, totally bore us all to death! So here's the story of how I, like, dealt with being married to Liet for so long.

* * *

**A/N- The other chapters will be longer. This is just an intro! So yeah, what do you guys think so far? Also, I know a lot about the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, but if you guys have any information that is important and/or interesting please let me know. Also, please tell me where you got your information because I'll want to check it before using it. **

**Okay, I'll talk to you guys later. I hope you're ready for a hard-core history lesson from Poland (with Lithuania attempting to get a word in)**

**Always,**

**Blueski**


	2. Treaty of Lublin- 1569

**A/N- Woah. Could it be, I actually updated? Wow! Yep, so here ya' go, Union of Lublin- 1569.**

**Give me a B!**

**(B!)**

**Give me an L!**

**(L!)**

**Give me a U!**

**(U!)**

**Give me an E!**

**(E!)**

**Give me a S!**

**(S!)**

**Give me a K!**

**(K!)**

**Give me an I!**

**(I)**

**What's that spell?**

**(Someone who doesn't own Hetalia!)**

So, like, we got married in 1569 and like, signed the treaty in Lublin.

_By that time, Poland and I had already shared many rulers. Anyway, I was protecting Livonia* from Russia. I needed an ally and Poland was the only one willing to help…and he was only willing to help if I signed his treaty. Poland had been trying to annex me for awhile. Jerk. _

OMG, shut UP, Liet. Liet totally was like, glaring at me the WHOLE time. Luckily, I was like, totally smooth.

_You told me to show you my 'junk'._

See! Totally smooth.

_Ah-_

So like, his king-thingie

_Grand Duke._

I totally said that. Okay, so like, the whole treaty happened and me and Liet were married!

_Of course, Poland still wanted to annex me. I decided that the only way I was going to sign the treaty was if we were equal…which ended up with it not being equal at all and with Poland completely-_

I was like, totally in charge which was better than like, whatever Liet wanted.

**A/N-**

***Livonia is pretty much Estonia and Latvia**

**Yo! So I don't feel like this chapter is finished… I want to talk more about the actual rulers of Poland and Lithuania but I'm honestly FORCING myself to update every Thursday. Sorry that this is crap. **

**Just so you guys know, most of my information comes from Lithuanian sources. I'm trying best to include the Polish side of things but MAN is it hard. That's probably why Lithuania ended up talking so much in this chapter.**

**For the next chapter, I plan on talking more about the Livonian War. That was a complicated one that involves Denmark and Sweden! Yay!**

**Uggg I never want to type the word 'like' ever again. **

**I saw Book of Mormon on Saturday at Proctor's Theatre. I walked past Mark Evans on the way out and tried my best to keep my fangirling inside. And I actually briefly talked to the "I have maggots in my scrotum" guy! *squeeee* **

**I really need to work on keeping these Author's Notes briefer. But that's probably never going to happen.**

**MAY 1****ST**** IS WEAR COSPLAY TO STARBUCKS DAY! At around 1:00 pm (1300) walk into your nearest Starbucks in cosplay! **

**Alright, shutting up now.**

**Always,**

**Blueski**


End file.
